Let's Get to Work! Cure Sherbet Is Born!
Let's get to work! Cure Sherbert is born! is the second episode of Dessert Love Pretty Cure. Major Events * Morgan Stern, Sunny Freddrickson, and Lillie King are introduced in the episode. * Yin transforms into Cure Sherbert for the first time. * Yin uses "Sherbet Freeze!" Synopsis The episode where the last left off as the girls get out of the van viewing in awe of their new school as the other students get out as Yin helped hand out people's suitcases as Marshy still in mascot form was put into Sarah's bag as she grabbed her small suit case and Yin grabbed Sarah's rolling one and her over the shoulder and rolling bag as they walked in and begin their tour around the school by the older students. While this happened it got crowded as Sarah struggled to get through but landed on another girl who lands on one of the older girls who gets annoyed and yells at them both making them cringe until Yin yells back until they got split by the principle yelling at the second girl and reprimanding her on her on the way she handled the situation as he walked off the other students talked saying that was Morgan Stern the daughter of the headmaster. At the end of the school day, Yin and Sarah were put into the same dorm room along with the other girl from earlier who introduces herself as Sunny as she packed her stuff on her side along with Sarah and Yin while Sarah pulled out Marshy from her bag unknowing that Sunny was in the room started to stretch and move startling Sunny as the girls tell her that she is really a robot plushie that was a gift from Yin's parents as Sunny. The next day, the girls are outfitted in uniforms go to their first class in decorating and making cakes. As the girls are handed their aprons Sarah and Yin are introduced to the Class A team of girls as they are in charge of helping the first years know how to bake and decorate cakes. Sarah is happy at this always wanting to learn how to make and design cakes but Yin and Sunny look a little down as Sarah asks why as both say they aren't good at decorating and can't make cakes that well. Sarah explains that she'll help them having a little experience with it and show the two on how to make her favorite cake: Strawberry shortcake as the two began to make their cakes as Sarah makes a beautiful design along with Sunny with a descent design while Yin is trying hard to make one. Some of the other girls laughed as Sarah looked annoyed but before she can say anything the bell rings as the other students walk out of class Sarah noticed Yin glaring at her cake about to throw it away but Sarah stops her saying she shouldn't waist food and says even if it looks bad it still taste good and asks permission to help her practice. During the practice, the girls finally have a decent looking cake and design down but when a mysterious girl walks and notices the pretty design as Yin thanked her but she said with a smirk and says too bad it's too sweet! as she turned the cake into a Supaishi. Sarah tells Yin to run as she transforms into Cure Strawberry Shortcake as she begins to fight the Supaishi the small room becomes an obstacle for both of them as the wall gets broken as Sarah is thrown through it as she hit the ground hard knocking her out. Seeing this, Yin glared as she created a distraction as Marshy yanks Sarah to safety as she tries to wake her up as Yin dodges again before being grabbed by the Supaishi as the girl laughed saying how stupid that someone would waist their time on something so sweet with such a bad design but Sarah snaps saying that at least it taste better than spice and if it's made with friendship the taste and design will never be tarnished as the monster was about to slam her into the ground, a glow from Marshy broke her free as she transformed into Cure Sherbet. Yin was startled at first but starts to attack the Supaishi as she froze the ground around her as the monster tried to grab her but as it did it froze and Yin kicked it shattering the arm. She stopped after it was pretty in cased in ice before she finished it off with Sherbet Freeze as it turned back into her cake as she ran back to see if Sarah to see if she is ok to see she was reviving from the attack as the cures transformed back to normal and got to their room to bandage her up. Recipe show at the end of the episode * Setting: Main Kitchen * Main Bakers: Sarah and Yin * Lesson Title: How to make Cake from scratch TBA Characters * Sarah/Cure Strawberry Shortcake * Yin Cho/Cure Sherbet * Sunny Freddrickson * Morgan Stern * Lillie King * Marshy * Paprika